ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Zodiac Ring
I'm sure this won't be anything substantial but I'm still shocked there's no data or comments about this ring. My assumption would be "a small boost similar to obi's that changes daily", wheather or not it's worth it is up for debate I'm sure. I'm about to obtain this ring (barring finding a party for this last fight) and can equip it, any suggestions for testing what the "enhancment" would be? Tandem 05:52, July 3, 2010 (UTC) *My guess on testing it would be to do a couple of nukes during each Vana'Diel Day. Problem comes with size of your sampling pool and your mob target. I've never done it myself but I still suggest going with Easy Prey to EM mobs and seeing how well it does. --Ravenbe 12:23, July 3, 2010 (UTC) *Thanks for the input, as soon as I can finish this last quest I'll do some minimal testing to see if there's a significant difference that requires further involvment. I'll also being doing this for the Excelsis Ring from the Bastok quests. Stay tuned... Tandem 12:46, July 3, 2010 (UTC) *If you read the description, the word that's used is enhances, and doesn't say about dmg specifically. i think is either overall in all the spells use, or just the effects, but not dmg specifically. ~ Kairy from Cerberus 6:25pm, July 5, 2010 (GTM) *Enhances Effects of Rice Balls, Enhances Chocobo Digging Endurance, Gain Full Effect of Day/Weather Bonuses. Wording is moot; guess we'll see what this ring has to offer or "to see if there's a significant difference that requires further involvment." Tandem 21:04, July 6, 2010 (UTC) *Somebody beat me to testing and here is a link to their results, I havn't read through them but just did a search on BG forums: http://www.bluegartr.com/forum/showthread.php?p=3931107&highlight=zodiac#post3931107 Testing! Disclaimer: I don't have a blog or RSS feed or w/e, so I'm just posting my results here. I encourage anybody with ideas to respond to this because I'll need to tweak the testing/calculation methods for when I do this on easy prey mobs and higher. Actually, I'm fairly certain my math calculations are off/wrong becuase it's not my strong point, I'd be thankful if somebody could check them over for me to be certain. Small Sample 1: BLM80/RDM40 – Uncapped elemental magic skill @ 292 (Included LV2 Elemental Magic Merits) with base of INT74 no food, no bonuses to INT. (LV3 Ice Potency also affecting results.) Variables: Iceday, South Gustaberg, Blizzard 1, /c Too Weak: Tunnel Worms; weakness to wind and light, strong to earth No gear: 161, 147, 147, 147, 147, 161, 147, 147, 147, 147 Zodiac Ring: 151, 151, 151, 151, 151, 151, 151, 151, 151, 165 20 mobs, each one shotted. From what I know I’m assuming that on worm #1 #6 and #20 the ice day DMG bonus was applied, and no resists on any mobs. I’m no mathematician, but if I leave out those 3 worms and average together the “flat rate” ones I get: No Gear Worms: 1,176 DMG Zodiac Ring Worms: 1,359 DMG Showing a 0.86534216335540838852097130242826 or 8.65% average increase in DMG. Assuming that no day bonuses were applied to a no ring application, and that no resists happened (applying 147 across the board, and 151 respectively) we get: Assumed No Gear DMG: 1,470 Assumed Zodiac Ring Equipped DMG: 1,510 Assumed Zodiac Ring DMG Increase: 0.97350993377483443708609271523179 or 9.735%Tandem 16:31, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Small Sample 2: Huge Hornet; weakness to ice and piercing, strong to N/A No gear: 151, 151, 151, 151, 151, 151, 151, 151, 166, 151 Zodiac Ring: 155, 155, 155, 171, 155, 171, 155, 155, 155, 77 20 mobs, each on shotted. Here it looks like the DMG day bonus was applied to bees #9 #14 #16 and a resist on #20. Leaving those out for an average we get: No Gear Bees: 1,359 Zodiac Ring Bees: 1,085 Showing a 1.2525345622119815668202764976959 or 125.25% average decrease in DMG. Again, assuming no day bonuses or resists were applied 151 and 155 across the boards: Assumed No Gear DMG: 1,510 Assumed Zodiac Ring Equipped DMG: 1,550 Assumed Zodiac Ring DMG increase: 0.97419354838709677419354838709677 or 9.741% Results: A (9.738%) 9.74% average increase on DMG while casting a tier1 spell on a too weak mob that corresponds to the current day (mob "elemental" weakness accounted for.) Tandem 16:34, July 7, 2010 (UTC) The tests are fine, but the conclusion is wrong. .97419 can never be 9.7%.. 97.4% yes. You have the numerator and denominator backwards. The damage increase is 155/151 or .0258 or 2.58% Math Corrections! Hey Tandem! thanks for the testing data! Like above person said, (and you disclaimered you're no mathmetician :D), the analysis is a bit screwy. So I'll give you a hand, since I'm nowhere near getting all the missions done, and I'm slightly/very jealous that you have it (and all the addons) done! Data set 1, worm: No gear: 161, 147, 147, 147, 147, 161, 147, 147, 147, 147 Zodiac Ring: 151, 151, 151, 151, 151, 151, 151, 151, 151, 165 The day bonuses in bold. For an ordinary nuke on these guys you're getting 147 naked, 151 zodiac. this is a 147 * X = 151 -> X = 151 / 147 = 1.0272 % *calculated* increase. But FF math is based on multiplying and then flooring (truncating the decimal places), so I tried 147 * 1.02 = 149.94 -> 149 ; 147 * 1.03 = 151.41 -> 151 ; 147 * 1.04 = 152.88 -> 152 ; which looks like 1.03 multiplier is the best model to start with. This multiplier works with the day-bonused 161 * 1.03 = 165.83 -> 165 to match the day-bonused zodiac nuke. Let's try it out on data-set 2! Data set 2, hornet: No gear: 151, 151, 151, 151, 151, 151, 151, 151, 166, 151 Zodiac Ring: 155, 155, 155, 171, 155, 171, 155, 155, 155, 77 normal: 151 * 1.03 = 155.53 -> 155 resist : 151/2 = 75.5 -> 75 * 1.03 = 77.25 -> 77, the half-resisted zodiac nuke day bonus: 166 * 1.03 = 170.98 -> X 170 X OUCH! Math didn't work out on that last one, but SE likes to also do math using fractions of 1024, which I waited to spring so the rest seemed less esoteric (but i get to sound esoteric anyway by using that word and hoping you have to look up what it means!) 3%... 0.03 * 1024 = 30.72, so maybe our fraction is 30/1024, or 31/1024, or possibly even something else. Time to bust out a spreadsheet I tried all values from 26/1024 to 36/1024, and only 31/1024 matched all of the observed data. So! My theory is that this ring applies a 31/1024 multiplier to your nuke's damage, calculated after day bonus and presumably everything else- it should be a straight ~3% boost to the matching day's spells. Thanks again Tandem! I would love it if you could try some more testing- specifically, if you cast a wind nuke on ice day is there a penalty (just in case). --Mooch.Shiva 20:30, July 14, 2010 (UTC) thank you so much for taking the time to pick apart the testing, and for your math skills lol! glad there's interest in the ring still. i can definately do another set to test out penalties for yah. no promises as to when or what days, but i'll have detailed info again. (btw how'd u know i finished all 3 storylines? lol) Tandem 14:39, July 30, 2010 (UTC) I checked out your detailed profile page by clicking on your name! Think I was trying to figure out how to send a message --Mooch.Shiva 15:25, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Penalty Testing! I'll leave the numbers up to you Mooch :P Here's the data, enjoy! BLM80/RDM40 (Naked) Elemental Magic 303 INT74 North Gustaberg Wind Day -------- Naked, Tunnel Worm, Aero 97, 106, 106, 97, 97, 97, 48, 97, 97, 97 Naked, Huge Hornet, Aero 109, 100, 100, 100, 100, 100, 100, 50, 109, 100 ----------------------------------------------- Naked w/Zodiac Ring, Tunnel Worm, Aero 100, 100, 100, 109, 100, 100, 100, 100, 109, 100 Naked w/Zodiac Ring, Huge Hornet, Aero 102, 102, 102, 102, 102, 102, 102, 102, 102, 112 Ice Day ------- Naked, Tunnel Worm, Aero 97, 97, 97, 97, 97, 97, 97, 97, 97, 97 Naked, Huge Hornet, Aero 100, 100, 100, 100, 100, 89, 100, 50, 100, 89 ------------------------------------------------ Naked w/Zodiac Ring, Tunnel Worm, Aero 87, 87, 97, 97, 97, 97, 87, 97, 97, 97 Naked W/Zodiac Ring, Huge Hornet, Aero 89, 100, 100, 100, 100, 100, 100, 100, 89, 100 It appears to me that there is no applied penalty to elemental magics that are categorized as the inferior element during any day of the week. (I didn't assume so, but you never know!) --Tandem 03:43, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Non-Black Magic Quick Draw Tested this on Ice Day with Martial Gun and Tin Bullets against Wild Rabbits. Without any ring equipped, Ice shot did 146. With Zodiac Ring, 150. This was as cor/nin with Aquilo's staff and a VIII Wizard's Roll. Ninjutsu Also tested Hyoton: Ni on Ice Day. Without ring it did 200, with ring it did 205. This was as cor/nin with Aquilo's staff and a VIII Wizard's Roll. Blue Magic "Nuking" Blue magic is enhanced with the exception of light and dark elements. Breath attacks are not enhanced. --Anissa 09:34, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Dark *Eyes on Me: No Effect *Death Ray: No Effect Fire *Blazing Bound: 444 -> 457 *Firespit: 680 -> 699 *Heat Breath: Forgot to test! Earth *Magnetite Cloud: No Effect *Sandspin: 70 -> 71 *Bad Breath: No Effect Water *Cursed Sphere: 185 -> 190 *Poison Breath: No Effect *Corrosive Ooze: 493 -> 507 *Maelstrom: 515 -> 530 *Acrid Stream: 463 -> 477 *Regurgitation: 495 -> 509 Wind *Leafstorm: 652 -> 672 *Hecatomb Wave: No Effect *Flying Hip Press: No Effect *Mysterious Light: 345 -> 354 Ice *Ice Break: 407 -> 418 *Frost Breath: No Effect Thunder *Mind Blast: 511 -> 526 *Blitzstrahl: 353 -> 363 Light *Radiant Breath: No Effect *1000 Needles: No Effect *Magic Hammer: No Effect